


The King, The Queen, and The Guardian

by iL0Vsuperman



Series: Touch of Cold [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: After Movie, Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hurt, Jelsa - Freeform, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Romance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iL0Vsuperman/pseuds/iL0Vsuperman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack opened his tooth box, he expected to only remember his human past. Yet spirit memories he had asked Toothiana to lock away also surface: memories of a period as a spirit of winter...memories of the woman he had loved...memories of Elsa.</p><p>Jack is forlorn. He thinks she is dead and that he had abandoned her, until North informs him otherwise. </p><p>Elsa had died a human but was reborn as the spirit, the Snow Queen. Like Jack, she does not remember her human past but he is determined to change that...The only problem is that she is married to Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. She does not remember him and, like Pitch, views him as an enemy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Guardian’s Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest reading my first work to better understand Jack and Elsa's relationship but this plot can be understood without reading the first part! :)

Jack’s grip was ironclad on the cylinder that was his tooth box. When he had opened it the memories from his past life as a human came flooding back to him but…so did the memories he had locked away centuries prior. The spirit memories that he had asked Toothiana to lock away came back clearer than his human memories and left more of an impact on him.

Whenever he closed his eyes Elsa’s ice blue eyes stared back.

When the memories first hit him it was bittersweet. He was happy to remember his human past and the sister he had died for. But remembering Elsa, and realizing she had been dead for the last few centuries, was like a stab to the heart.

He forcibly pushed the pain away. He was a Guardian and he had to face Pitch Black, the Boogeyman and the Nightmare King.

Even after their triumphant clash, Jack did not give himself a moment to ponder over Elsa. He laughed and celebrated with the other Guardians. All that mattered at that moment was that Pitch was defeated and they had saved the children of the world.

One by one, North dropped the Guardians off in their respective homes/seasons until only he and Jack remained in his sleigh.

“Where do you want to go, Jack?” North asked. Jack leaned heavily onto the backseat of the sleigh and pulled his tooth box out of his hoodie’s pocket.

“Nowhere you can take me…Unless Father Time is willing to rewrite the past or turn back time,” Jack mumbled in reply.

North glanced back at him from over his shoulder and his gaze filled with understanding as soon as he saw the tooth box in Jack’s grip. North faced foreword and snapped his reins, making the reindeer go faster.

“You remember everything? Even her?” North asked.

“Yes,” Jack answered, somewhat hoarsely.

“Jack, come with me…back to my workshop, and we’ll have a plate of fresh baked cookies and milk, yes?” North stated. To North, everything was made better with milk and cookies.

Jack smirked. North was a huge man, stronger than a yeti, and had arms covered in tattoos. He was the leader of the Guardians and merciless in a fight, so much so that Jack would never dare to face him. Yet, he was a child at heart. He loved toys, his milk and cookies, and he loved to laugh loud and joyfully.

“Milk and cookies sound good,” Jack whispered. His grip tightened on his staff, a nervous habit that he always had but just recently realized.

Without another word, North snapped his reins again and within seconds they were flying through swirling portal of color. The reindeer, sled, Jack, and North were all elongated like pulled taffy for half a second. Jack’s stomach flipped but he outwardly showed no sign of discomfort. They reappeared above North’s home and workshop. Elves and yetis stood at the ready. When North landed the yetis immediately went to work on the sled. They unhooked the reindeer and began to move the sled inside. Elves ran around the yeti and reindeers’ feet and beneath the sled, getting in the way.

North jumped off the sleigh, knocking over elves as he landed. Jack had his staff pull him up and out of the sleigh and floated next to North as he made his way inside.

“Milk and cookies!” North commanded a gaggle of elves. They all jumped at his command but ran in different directions and a few ran into one another before moving on. Once they were inside, Jack gently landed on the hardwood floor. He lightly dragged his staff behind him, leaving a trail of frost in his wake. North made no comment about it even when a number of elves began slipping on the slick frost.

Jack would have laughed if his tooth box did not feel like it weighed thousands of pounds.

North led him to his private workshop and closed the door as soon as Jack was inside. Jack sat on one of the benches and spun his tooth box in his hands as memories of his time with Elsa filtered through his mind. He was a fool to have forsaken the memories so easily. He felt guilty for doing it but he felt worse for not being there for her. They may have decided to no longer be lovers but it did not mean they could not have remained friends. His heart ached as he remembered she was dead.

“About time,” North grumbled as a few elves came in carrying a platter of cookies that was larger than all of them. They were quickly followed by an elf carrying a pitcher as large as him and another elf carrying two empty glasses.

North relieved the elves of their burdens and placed them upon the table next to Jack. He had to push back designs and half-made toys off the table but he managed not to knock anything off.

“Off with you,” North said, waving the scurrying elves away. After a few seconds of confusion, the elves ran off. North sighed heavily then sat next to Jack on the bench. He poured milk into both glasses then picked up one and drank deeply from it. Jack tentatively picked at a cookie but he never brought it up to his mouth.

“Do you know what happened to Elsa?” North asked him suddenly.

Jack peered at his fellow Guardian in confusion then it dawned on him.

Something terrible must have happened to Elsa. North was going to try to break it to him gently. He knew it was true. He could tell by the way North would not meet his eyes, the hunch to his shoulders, and the solemn look upon his face.

“No,” Jack whispered, afraid to raise his voice. Did Jack's curse kill her in a horrible way?

North sighed heavily and ran his fingers over the rim of his glass. He mumbled, “There are two ways for a human to become a spirit…The first way is to be chosen by an extremely powerful spirit, like in your case with the Man in Moon…Or the second, like in my case, to become a legend, myth, or a folk tale – _that renown_ – that belief made me a spirit…”

“I know that,” Jack replied with an edge to his voice. “It’s Basic Spirit Knowledge 101. What does this have to do with Elsa?”

“Jack,” North stated, his eyes finally falling on Jack’s and steadfastly holding his gaze. He continued in a serious tone, “Elsa did not keep her power a secret after you left her and tales of her power grew and…overtime, became a myth.”

Jack felt as if he had been jolted by lightening as he understood what North was trying to get across.

He jumped into the air and demanded, “Where is she?!”

“Sit down.”

“No! I have to find her! I need to see her now!” Jack gasped. His guilt and sadness began to abate and be replaced by hope.

“Jack, you need to sit down for what I am about to tell you,” North stated, his eyes hard.

Jack slowly floated back down to the bench and as soon as his full weight was on it he asked, “What is it?”

“Elsa is the Snow Queen.”

Jack’s vision tilted.

He gasped, “It’s not possible.”

The Snow Queen was the most evil of the winter spirits. Her story was about how she stole a young woman’s suitor and tried all within her power to keep him. It was only with the power of true love that the young woman got her suitor back. The Snow Queen herself was known for having a frozen heart and being unable to love.

Jack had avoided the Queen. He had never approved of her methods and was never interested in making her acquaintance. Her ice castle was located in the South Pole, where it was always cold. He never needed to bring about the beginning of winter there. The Snow Queen never left the boundaries of her castle.

“The true story became warped, thanks to Pitch’s nightmares, and her myth turned bad…” North explained.

“B-But the Snow Queen is evil,” Jack gasped, jumping into the air again. This time North did not ask him to sit. Jack stuttered, “S-She is the spirit responsible for the blizzards – the _bad_ blizzards, the ones that kill people! A-And she’s in league with Pitch! She’s his --!” Jack stopped as his stomach turned at the thought. He gasped, barely able to believe it, “—she’s his Queen.”

For a brief second, Jack imagined Pitch’s dark grey hands on Elsa’s pale, beautiful skin. He instantly felt enraged. Pitch was the reason Elsa’s myth had turned bad, he had no right to touch her nonetheless be her King.

Then the obvious notion hit him and Jack felt an inkling of hope. His eyes shot back to North and he demanded, “She doesn’t remember, does she? Tooth has her human memories like she had mine, doesn’t she?”

“Jack-,” North said in warning. He got to his feet but Jack rose with him so North would not tower over him.

“She can remember!” Jack continued, “She can turn good again and join our side!”

“It’s not that simple,” North stated, shaking his head.

“Of course it’s simple!” Jack retorted, “All she needs are her memories!”

“Right now she is the Snow Queen, Jack,” North hissed. “If you even try to approach her she will attack you with abominable snowmen or worse! And if you somehow manage to get past all her guards and attacks and get to her, what makes you think she will believe you? Or trust you for that matter? All she knows about you is that you were once a neutral winter spirit but are now a Guardian, her enemy. You just defeated her husband and King in a major battle. For all she knows, you are going after her to further hurt Pitch or to just put another notch in your belt!”

Jack gripped his tooth box so hard he was surprised it did not break.

“ _Do not_ call him her husband,” Jack hissed.

“They rule the dark myths and legends together, Jack. You know as well as I do that they have been a couple since Elsa became a spirit…Pitch Black is her husband.”

Jack roared in frustration and hit an ice sculpture off North’s table. He paused only to watch it break into a million, sparkling pieces. He turned his fury on the rest of North’s workshop. He swung his staff like a bat, knocking toys and other spectacular inventions down.

North waited a few seconds before grabbing Jack in his strong grip. He enfolded his hands over Jack’s on the staff. Jack pulled wildly, trying to escape and screamed indiscriminately at him. North’s expression remained neutral and he did not move an inch despite the hate Jack verbally spewed at him and the kicks to the face he received from Jack’s bare feet.

Eventually, he grew exhausted and slumped into North’s hold.

North gently stated, “I know this hurts but there is nothing we can do…”

Gasping for breath, Jack raised his head and met North square in the eye. He hissed to the larger man, “I don’t care what it takes! I am going to Tooth’s, getting her memories, and then going to her! I don’t care if it takes centuries – I don’t care if I lose my Guardianship –! I don’t care if I die—! I love Elsa but I was not strong enough to stay with her and be her friend! I could have helped stop the spread of her negative myth but I was memoryless and useless! But it is different now! I am not going to fail her this time!”

North gently released him and Jack jumped out of his reach.

“Good luck,” North said with a sad smile.

“I will do it,” Jack promised North and himself. He pointed his staff to one of North’s windows and he went flying from the workshop in the direction of Toothina’s palace.

 

The Snow Queen nervously paced the main hall to her ice castle. She wore a white fur cloak made out of baby seal pelts that dragged on the floor and a dress of icicles that clinked with her every step. An ice tiara pulled back her white hair and her locks were further sprinkled with snowflakes.

Something was wrong. The Nightmares her husband had left with her were acting agitated. She tried to distract herself by casting a hurricane in the southern regions. It made her feel a little better until Pitch returned.

Her husband was literally a shadow of his former self. He was opaque and she could see through him. Out of the thousands of Nightmares that had left with him, not one had returned with him.

“Pitch!” She gasped. She ran to his side and he collapsed as soon as she reached him. She caught him and slowly lowered him to the ground. She asked, “What happened?”

“The Guardians!” Pitch grunted in explanation. “There is a new one who I had not anticipated!”

“A new one?” She hissed, “There has not been a new Guardian in centuries!”

“It was a winter spirit like yourself,” Pitch hissed. He knocked her hands away and held himself up with his own strength. He leaned heavily into his knees and his usual dark grey skin turned a light grey. Snow was about to ask him to rest but he continued talking, “I do not know why this _boy,_ this Jack Frost, was made a Guardian. He always was a neutral party and…” Pitch’s black eyes fell on her and he hissed, “There was a moment he almost wavered to our side. I could see it in his eyes, Snow! He may have defeated me today but he is the weakest link in the Guardians’ chain. We can break them if we find a way to turn him!”

Snow ran her hand through Pitch’s coarse, black hair and whispered, “You are the smartest spirit I know. You can do it, you can turn him.”

Pitch smiled at her using the evil grin he made when the darkest thoughts ran through his mind. She kept her expression blank but, on the inside, her inner self shuddered fearfully. He cupped her face in his dark hands then ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He whispered, “ _We_ will turn him, my dear. Together we will bring about the corruption of the Guardian, Jack Frost.”


	2. The Queen’s Curse

“He’s here,” Pitch hissed between clenched teeth.

Snow pushed him back down upon his shadowy bed and hissed, “You are not strong enough to face him.”

Pitch’s golden eyes narrowed and he frowned at her. Snow frowned back but her husband’s glare made her uncomfortable all the same. It was not easy being married to the King of all Nightmares he usually frightened her without meaning to.

Her heart was frozen and the concept of love or joy or any other emotion equated with warmth escaped her but the rest of the emotions remained…Fear, hate, sadness... All were terrible emotions and were what defined her. Pitch had told her many times that her frozen heart was one of the things he loved best about her. The words meant nothing to her. She married him for gain and nothing more.

Pitch tried to get up again and she pushed him back with a light tap to the chest. She stated, “I will deal with him.”

“Fine,” Pitch growled. “But remember the plan.”

Snow rolled her eyes and replied, “Of course I will remember it. I came up with most of it, no thanks to you.”

Pitch grinned and whispered, “You are too good for me.”

“Do not follow me,” Snow reminded him then left the room.

Two nightmares followed in her wake, most likely sent by her husband. Snow ignored them as she went to the main hall.

One of her abdominal snowmen was roaring and she followed the sound. The main hall, like the rest of her castle, was completely made of ice. It had ceilings that arched several stories with huge pointed chandelier at their center. The hall was connected to the rest of the castle by two grand staircases.

Snow paused at the top of one of those staircases to fully take in the scene before her. The once sleek walls and floor of her main hall were rough and uneven caused by new frost and ice that were cast there by Jack Frost in his attack upon her abdominal snowman. The same snowman stood in the middle of the hall and in front of the said Guardian.

He was a young man with pale skin and darker blue eyes than hers. He also had short white hair, like all the winter spirits, that was disheveled and sprinkled with frost. She had never met the winter spirit before but she felt an odd spark of recognition run through her.

As soon as she entered the room his eyes focused on her. His gaze too flickered with recognition, giving Snow an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. How well does this spirit know her? Would he guess her and Pitch’s plan?

Jack suddenly went flying into the wall after her snowman struck him. If he had not been staring at her he could have easily dodged the clumsy fist. With the connection of their gazes broken, Snow’s discomfort left her stomach and she attributed it to nerves. Jack Frost was a Guardian who defeated her King after all; of course she would be nervous.

Jack scrambled to his feet and looked to Snow again. His gaze was wild and desperate.

Snow raised a single hand and her snowman stilled.

“What do you want, Jack Frost?” She asked with an icy glare directed at him.

“I came for you, Elsa!” Jack gasped, and held out a golden cylinder. It clanged lightly as something moved inside it.

Snow’s eyes narrowed at the unfamiliar name.

 _Elsa_! A little girl yelled out the name behind her. She spun around but no one was there.

She slowly looked back to Jack warily. What kind of magics did he possess?

She pushed the fear away and gritted her teeth. She hissed, “You will call me Snow Queen or Her Majesty. Any other title is beneath me.”

Jack rose into the air, out of the reach of her snowman, and hovered closer to her. He desperately held out the golden cylinder and said, “That is a lie! You are not the Snow Queen! You are Elsa, the late Queen of Arendelle! I was your best friend since your birth and as an adult you became my lover…Elsa! Please take this and remember!”

“ _A trick_ ,” Pitch’s voice whispered in her ear.

“Pitch!” She gasped and twitched aside as Pitch stepped next to her.

“ _Pitch_!” Jack growled and pointed his staff at the Nightmare King.

Snow protectively stepped in front of him and glared at Jack.

“You know as well as I do that Jack Frost is a mischievous spirit,” Pitch hissed in her ear. “That cylinder will do you more harm than good. _Do not trust him_.”

“What is he telling you?!” Jack demanded. Snow’s eyes flickered back to Jack.

“Jack Frost,” she stated, Pitch’s plan ran through her head as she spoke. “Why are you here?”

“For you and only you,” he whispered. His eyes were intense as they bore into hers.

“Because I am your love?” She asked, remembering his earlier outburst.

“Yes,” he hissed, drawing closer to her. His eyes were totally focused on her. He had all but forgotten about Pitch.

She tilted her head to the side and stated, “Then kiss me.”

He swept down and stopped only inches from her. His eyes were so wide that the whites of his eyes encircled his blue irises. He leaned in and whispered, “It is all I ever wanted to do since I remembered but…”

She leaned forward, her cold breath mingled with his. If she reached out she could have effortlessly touched him. She whispered, “Kiss me.”

Jack leaned in further and did as she asked. His lips brushed hers then, when she did not pull away, fastened on hers with purpose. He clasped the side of her face to draw her closer milking her lips for sustenance. Snow returned in kind, leaning into Jack’s touch and opening her mouth to take more of him.

A particular feeling came across Snow and an unusual warmth tingled in her lips. Jack shot away from her with a pained hiss and the feeling left her. The golden cylinder and frosted staff slipped his fingers and he fell. He hit the stairs at her feet then rolled down the entirety of the staircase before coming to a rest at its base.

She watched him fall with an impartial eye but on the inside she felt baffled. What did he do to her? How did he, a spirit of winter, make her lips warm? Her mind flickered back to the bodiless voice that had called out “Elsa.” What was he?

She inhaled deeply and willed the troubled thoughts away. None of it mattered anymore. Jack Frost kissed her and doomed himself.

Snow placed her hand delicately upon the railing then slowly made her way down with measured steps. Behind her, Pitch snickered.

Jack lay on his back, moaning. When she reached him she could appreciate her handiwork: Jack’s pale lips had turned blue and he was gasping shallow breaths as he fought for control of his body. She knelt next to him and lightly touched the side of his face.

“Foolish Guardian,” she whispered. “Did you so desire my lips that you conveniently forget my power…let alone my myth?”

“E-Elsa,” he gasped, reaching out for her.

She swatted his hand away and said, “My kiss is a curse. It steals everything from you: your memories, your emotions, and your will.” In her myth it was how she had stolen that girl's true love. She shook her head at his folly. She and Pitch planned all along for her to kiss him but they thought she would have to steal it. “You are my slave now, Jack Frost. My own personal Guardian.”

 

When Elsa’s lips were on his he could almost forget that time had passed since they last were together. Even without her memory, she kissed him with the same passion as prior. He even felt an inkling of her warmth from flesh.

But then Elsa’s breath slipped into his throat and everything changed.

Like daggers, her breath moved down his throat, slicing away at everything as it did. It spread throughout his entire being, cutting away at him as it did. He did not feel Elsa’s tooth box slip from his fingers nor his staff. The world was suddenly spinning around him as he fell. The impacts to the stairs went unnoticed as Jack’s inner self was so viciously assaulted.

It felt like years passed until Elsa’s familiar form stepped back into his vision. Her cold fingertips were on his face and her eyes were searching his. She said something but he did not hear it.

He gasped her name and reached out for her but she slapped his hand away.

She stated her cold purpose and Jack felt her power taking effect. It had carved away at him, taking pieces at a time, but permanently taking them nonetheless.

 _No!_ He wanted to scream, _No! Elsa don’t do this!_

But his voice was gone as was his strength, then his determination, and then one by one his emotions floated away. Until all that was left was his love for her then that too was stolen, leaving him an empty husk. All that was left was his Queen.

“Sit up,” she commanded.

He sat himself and dutifully awaited his next instruction.

Pitch floated down the stairs and peered at Jack with a crooked grin. He whispered, “You should have joined me when you had the chance.”

Jack did not hear him, his eyes and ears remained focused on his Queen.

Pitch stepped back then paused by Elsa’s tooth box. He picked it up with a quick glance to his Queen to see if she noticed then hid it within his robes.


	3. The King's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being that Snow has an altered mindset, she would not approve of what Pitch is going to do to her in this chapter, in other words, rape/non-con warning!!

Snow commanded the young Guardian to stand off to the side then helped her husband back to his quarters. Half way there he started to chuckle and by the time they reached his bed he was laughing so hard he was gasping for breath.

“This is too great!” Pitch laughed. “I should have had you kiss a Guardian sooner!”

“No Guardian would ever dare enter our castle so willingly,” Snow murmured. “And you know I never leave these walls. Even if you came up with this idea earlier, you would have never been able to do it until Jack Frost.”

“Oh Snow, you are such a buzz kill,” Pitch chuckled. She pushed him into the bed and he continued to snigger.

“Pitch,” she stated seriously, silencing him. “Do you know why the Guardian called me Elsa? Why he was so insistent about being in love with me?”

Pitch lost all the good humor in his face and he frowned at her with a hint of exasperation. He replied, “Snow, he is a mischievous spirit. He has been known to play tricks on humans and spirits. Lying is in his nature.”

“He had the strangest, most elaborate story though,” she murmured. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully and stepped away from Pitch.

“The boy is creative,” Pitch replied. “Perhaps there is some truth to his story. Maybe he did love an Elsa but he did not love you, my Snowflake. And you know as well as I do that you have never loved anyone.”

She smirked at her husband and whispered, “That is true…”

She returned to Pitch’s side and sat next to him. He leaned in and began to kiss the side of her neck. She sighed, not really wanting to waste time on Pitch’s desires, but she relented to interrogate him further. She stretched out her neck to give him more flesh and she murmured, “We did not plan what to do after we ensnared him.”

He unbuckled the fur cloak from her shoulders and began to trail kisses down her shoulder blade. Snow stared blankly at the opposite wall, wishing Pitch would let her decorate his chambers. He had covered her beautiful ice with shadows. The only light in the room came from the single orb that floated above them. The only reason Pitch had the glowing orb in the first place was for Snow to be able to see while in his room. When she was not there the orb was dark. He whispered against her skin, “I have already formulated one.”

She felt her dress loosen as Pitch’s deft fingers undid the laces in the back. The icicles on her dress tinkled then clamored loudly as it fell to her waist. She looked over her shoulder to Pitch with narrowed eyes and asked, “When were you going to tell me?”

“I am telling you now aren’t I?” Pitch murmured. He wrapped his hands around her front, drawing her against his chest. He bit her earlobe then roughly grabbed her chin in order to kiss her along her jaw line.

“Well...?” She asked. In response, Pitch violently jerked her chin again, pulling her mouth against his. He bit down on her lip, drawing her blood with an excited growl. She let him kiss her for a few seconds then whispered against his lips, “What is the plan?”

Pitch chuckled and pushed her back onto his bed. He hovered over her, his bottom lip was stained red with her blood, and he whispered, “We use him to go after North first.” He dipped his head and began to trail kisses on her torso.

“North!?” She gasped. She pushed herself up to her elbows and peered down at the top of Pitch’s head. She expected his to raise his head upon her explanation yet he was too preoccupied with her body to notice. She dug her fingers into Pitch’s coarse hair and pulled his head up. She stated, “He’s the strongest! Why go after him first?!”

Pitch groaned then folded his hands on top of her belly and rested his chin on his hands. He looked annoyed as he explained, “We need to go after North first because he is the strongest. We want him to be the one we catch unaware…We also need to wait until just before his holiday so we can prevent it from happening. If we do it now the other Guardians may help with the holiday like that had with my prior plan. If we defeat North before Christmas and the holiday does not occur then mass amounts of children will lose faith and weaken the other Guardians considerably. Then with Jack by my side we will conquer the world!”

She let go of his scalp with a smirk and with a sly grin Pitch dropped back to her torso and pulled off the rest of her dress. Snow stretched out across the bed and peered at the dark shadows of the ceiling and patiently waited as Pitch used her body for his own pleasure.

Once he was done he leaned back against the bed and Snow slipped her clothes back on. She wordlessly left him to recuperate. It would take him a few nights of children dreaming nightmares to regain his strength.

She went back to the main hall and the Guardian was standing right where she left him. She walked up to him and peered into his dull eyes. What she was searching for she did not know and his neutral expression relayed no information, just as it should with no soul within him.

“What are your powers?” She asked him.

“Like most winter spirits, I have control of the winter season: I can make it snow, make the wind blow, but my strongest connection is with the frost. Recently, I developed the ability to bring joy to children…Though I must apologize, Your Majesty, I do not think I can use that power with no emotions,” Jack stated monotonously. Snow tilted her head to the side, waiting for more but the Guardian did not continue.

“That is all?” She implored.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he stated with a light bow of his head.

Her eyes narrowed and she said, “Then what magic did you use to make my lips warm?”

“I do not have any power to create warmth,” Jack replied.

“We are both winter spirits,” she growled. “We are naturally cold. That warmth was unusual. What was it?”

Jack peered at her blankly and replied, “I am sorry, Your Majesty. But I do not know what you are talking about.”

Snow rolled her eyes then leaned in and kissed the Guardian. Jack did not move, not even his mouth. He would not move until she commanded it of him. No warmth grew between their cold kiss and Snow drew back with a frustrated sigh. Whatever the warmth was, Jack’s knowledge of it must have only existed in his memories and she would not dare returning Jack to his former self just yet. She felt somewhat disappointed, the warmth was pleasant…

“You are a quandary,” Snow murmured.

“I apologize, Your Majesty,” Jack murmured, bowing his head again.

“I doubt you know how I heard the astral voice that called out the name ‘Elsa,’ do you?”

“No, Your Majesty,” Jack replied, his head still bowed.

Snow smirked and tilted her head to the side to see Jack’s face as it was bowed. She informed him, “Pitch plans to use you to destroy the Guardians. You’re going to be attacking North first.”

“It would be an honor,” Jack retorted, lifting his head. Snow peered into his eyes searching for a flicker of emotion but saw none.

Somewhere, deep within him, Jack’s true nature was tied down. He could see everything that was happening but had no control. She wondered what Jack Frost was really feeling. Regret? Horror?

“It will be months until the attack, you will be my and Pitch’s personal slave in the meantime,” Snow informed him.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he replied.

Snow noticed Jack’s staff lying on the ground a few feet from Jack. She walked over to it and gently picked it up. It looked like an ordinary stick but as soon as she touched it she could feel its power. She whispered, “Jack this stick is a part of you, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Jack replied. “Without it I do not have complete control of my winter powers.”

Snow strolled back over to him and handed him the staff. She stated, “Then take it and guard me well.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Jack replied.

Snow glanced around the barren room and did not see the golden cylinder Jack had brought with him. She immediately frowned and unease trickled into her gullet. Pitch had told her that the cylinder was dangerous.

“Did you see what happened to the gold cylinder?” She asked Jack.

“The King placed it in his robes right after my enslavement,” Jack replied dryly.

“What?” Snow hissed. She looked up the stairs to where her husband was recuperating. Why did he take the cylinder? Was he planning to use it against her? Her trust with Pitch was an uneasy one and now it was holding on by a thread. He always described a world covered in darkness and ruled by him. He always forgot to mention her in these plans and, if he did, it sounded weak. Was he planning on getting rid of her once Jack defeated the Guardians?

She stepped up to Jack and whispered, “Forget about what I said earlier. You are still my slave but no longer Pitch’s. Be on guard around Pitch. If he does anything suspicious around me or pulls out that gold cylinder around me while I am unaware, attack him.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Jack stated and his grip tightening on his staff.


	4. The Guardian’s Allies

The Guardians appeared two days after Jack fell under her curse.

“Damn, damn, damn!” Pitch hissed as he peered at the gathered company from atop the balcony that overlooked the horizon from the top of the castle. All the Guardians were there: North, Toothiana, Bunnymund, and Sandy. The Guardians were glaring at them and had been ever since she and Pitch stepped outside.

“I do believe,” Snow murmured, leaning lazily on the balcony’s railings with her elbows. “…we need a new plan.”

“You think??” Pitch exclaimed.

“PITCH?” North yelled, (and not for the first time). “Where is Jack Frost?!”

“Keep them distracted,” Pitch hissed as he turned back to go inside.

“ _Do_ you have a plan?” She asked.

“No! Distract him until I do!” Pitch growled. He disappeared inside and Snow sighed heavily. It looked like she was supposed to come up with a plan…She paused for a moment as she considered her possibilities and rolled her eyes as she decided. She hated leaving her castle.

She pushed herself over the railing then stepped out into the open air and dropped down. The southern winds caught her and snow flurried around her until she gently landed on the hard snow.

The Guardians stepped back and eyed her warily when she landed.

“What are you doing on my lands?” She asked haughtily.

North stepped up to her with a glare and hissed, “We have come for Jack Frost! He came here looking for you!”

“Why would he do that?” She asked in mock surprise. North became enraged, just like she wanted.

“Yaw obviously don’t rememba or yaw would be just as worried as we are!” Bunnymund growled.

“I might remember a Jack…Jack O’ Lantern? No…Jack Be-Quick?” Snow guessed sarcastically.

North drew two huge saber swords from his belt and he roared, “You know exactly who I am talking about! Where is Jack Frost?!”

Snow turned toward the castle, just enough so she could keep an eye on the Guardians.

“Frost!” She called out to him. Seconds later, Jack flew out of one of the castle windows and in a matter of moments was at her side. She gasped in mock surprise, “Oh, look! Here he is!”

Her curse continued to remain evident. His eyes were dull and his lips were frosted blue. He ignored the Guardians and knelt beside Snow. She put her hand on his head, like a human would do with a loyal dog, and began to pet him as such.

“You cursed him!” Toothiana hissed, her hands shooting over her mouth as if to catch her gasp. Exclamation points and other angry symbols appeared over the Sandman’s head and North’s grip tightened on his swords.

“Yaw are a fool to cross a Guardian,” Bunnymund growled threateningly. He withdrew his dangerous boomerangs from his belt and he murmured, “I don’t care what yaw mean to the frosty fool. Yaw are scrambled eggs.”

Bunnymund lunged toward her and Jack reacted immediately. There was a loud, echoing thunk when Jack deflected Bunnymund’s attack and pushed him back. Bunnymund had only a second to look shocked before Jack hit him with a frost blast, throwing Bunnymund several feet back past the other Guardians.

Jack moved himself in front of Snow. He impassively pointed his staff at the other Guardians and waited for another attack.

“Jack…” Toothiana whispered. She exchanged fearful glances with the other Guardians then all their eyes returned to Snow. All their gazes hardened almost at once and Snow made sure to smirk to irk them further. If she could feel joy she probably would be feeling it now. Yet all she felt was empty and spiteful.

“Let him go,” North commanded of Snow and she hollowly laughed in response.

“I am never going to give him up,” she stated with a haughty smile.

“Your Majesty,” Toothiana said gently. She floated in front of North and clasped her hands in front of her chest. Jack pointed his staff at Toothiana as she drew closer. Her deep purple eyes flickered from her to Jack then back to Snow again. Her gaze bored into Snow’s as she stated, “Do you still have your tooth box?”

“My tooth box?” She implored. She only replied because the Guardian had used her royal title.

“Jack brought your tooth box with him so you can regain your human memories,” Toothiana stated.

Snow raised a single brow and stated, “I was never a human.”

“The tooth box will prove otherwise…Your Majesty,” Toothiana said.

Snow glared at the fairy but she did not retort because she suddenly remembered the golden cylinder Jack had brought with him and his insistence that it awaken her long-dead past. Snow crossed her arms over her chest and said, “Let’s say, hypothetically, I believe you…Is this tooth box a long, golden container?”

“Yes,” Toothiana nodded excitedly. “It contains your baby teeth and memoires!”

“It is gone,” Snow stated harshly. Tootiana’s smile melted off her face and Snow said, “I never had the chance to open it so your plan to destroy me with your ‘tooth box’ won’t work.”

“That was never our-,” Toothiana tried to explain.

“Enough!” Snow snapped. “Jack! Get these Guardians off my land and out of sight from my castle within the next hour!” She spun around, snapping her cloak as she did, and made her way back to the castle. Behind her Jack silently attacked his friends.

“ _Jack-?!_ ”

“ _Stop, please!_ ”

“ _We don’t want to hurt you!_ ”

Jack ignored their pleas and the Guardians eventually retreated. Snow was back on her balcony and Jack was at her side within ten minutes. He wordlessly kneeled beside her and waited for his next command.

Snow had been overlooking her bleak landscape. Her eyes studied small details: a jutting cliff, a swirl of snow on a gust of wind, and a small number of rocks that ranged in color from white to black. Though her eyes studied the horizon, her mind was elsewhere.

Facts were not adding up and she could no longer trust her husband. She had to take things into her own hands…with Jack’s help of course.

Snow glanced down at Jack. She could not see his face. The top of his head was covered in a layer of frost and Snow ran her fingers through it and it crumbled under her touch. He leaned into her touch and a smile tugged at her lips. That same fraction of a smile turned to a frown in milliseconds. Why did she smile? There was no one to mock…

“Jack,” she whispered.

Jack stood and said, “Yes, my Queen?”

Her hand stayed connected to his head but had moved from the top of his head to the side of his face as he became level with her. Her fingertips on his cheek felt strangely familiar…then, in the back of her mind, she heard Jack’s voice as he moaned, “ _Elsa_ …”

She flinched and pulled her hand away her hand with a sharp hiss. Jack's lips did not move but she had clearly heard him. She demanded, “What was that?!”

“My Queen?” Jack murmured, not understanding.

“Did you hear the voice? Did-Did you say Elsa?” She demanded even though her eyes had never him and he had not open his mouth.

“No, I’m sorry, Your Majesty,” Jack replied.

He peered at her with his dead eyes and whatever outlandish sentiments she was feeling died with the emptiness of his gaze. She sighed and her eyes returned to the bleak horizon. She had to understand this magic before it started having undesirable effects on her.

“I want you to get the golden cylinder from Pitch without his knowing and bring it straight to me,” she stated. With these words she knew as soon as Pitch discovered her duplicity there would be trouble but she did not care.

 

It took Jack over a week to get the cylinder. In the meantime, Snow and her husband stayed on their own sides of the castle. Pitch was back to scheming up new plans. He deemed Jack useless since the Guardians now knew he was under their control. He blamed Snow, for bringing Jack out when she could have fought them herself.

Snow was sitting in her bedroom chambers, a room that overlooked the vast landscape of her domain. She sat on an ice lounge, peering at the unchanging landscape. Jack Frost caught her eye as he silently walked into the room with the golden cylinder in hand.

“Stop,” she commanded and Jack instantly came to a stop in the middle of the room. Snow slowly pushed herself up and cautiously circled Jack as she closed in on him and the cylinder. Never taking her eyes off the container, she asked, “Is it affecting you in anyway? Do you feel any unusua1 warmth? Are you hearing voices? Anything?”

“No, Your Majesty,” Jack replied.

“Open it,” she commanded and he did.


	5. The Queen’s Dilemma

Jack opened the golden cylinder and nothing appeared to have happened.

“Are you alright?” Snow demanded.

“I feel no change,” Jack stated.

Snow took a cautious step forward but several feet still stood between them. She asked, “What’s inside?”

“Teeth,” Jack replied. “Little, white, baby teeth…my Queen.”

Snow separated the distance between them in seconds and she gasped, “That cannot be it!”

She paused only a foot from him and peered guardedly at the case in his hand. She had believed Pitch but she also believed this was the thing making her hear voices and feel warmth and if what the Guardians said was true…

“Nothing?” She stated, “There is nothing in it other than teeth?!”

Jack pointed the end of the case to her and said, “Your image is also on it, Your Majesty.” Snow stared at the end he pointed at her and saw her face smiling back at her. It looked exactly like her with the exception of the light blond hair.

“That’s me,” she whispered in surprise.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Jack replied.

Snow slowly reached out and gripped the golden cylinder. Even more slowly, she took its weight into her grasp and out of Jack’s hand.

The cylinder was surprisingly warm and lightweight. The top opened with two doors covered in a multitude of diamond shapes. On the inside, was red velvet cloth and white teeth rolled around within.

Nothing happened. She felt no different and she remembered nothing new. She sighed heavily and held the case back to Jack. He was going to need to hide it from Pitch and the Guardians, just in case this cylinder was really dangerous to her.

“Hide this in-,” she started to say but paused what something on the case caught her eye. At first, she had assumed it was a glimmer from the light but, as she moved the cylinder, the glint grew.

She drew the cylinder closer and peered curiously at the shine as it grew and images began to appear. Without any warning, memories were thrown at her: her childhood with her secret winter friend, Jack Frost; her winter powers; her harming her sister; the pain when learning Jack was the cause of her curse; her parents’ deaths; her first kiss she stole from Jack; her running away from her kingdom when her powers were discovered; Jack’s loving embrace; her and Jack’s mutual separation; her rule; her growing family; the foolish stories that evolved about her powers; growing old; then her final moments as she slipped away in her sleep, dreaming of Jack.

She fell to her knees and gasped for breath as the memories assaulted her mind. She clutched her chest as the ice in her heart cracked then began to break altogether. Her chest began to burn so painfully that she could not catch her breath. When her heart finally broke free it raced, beating faster than she ever felt before, almost as if it was trying to make up on the centuries it spent frozen. Only once it returned to its typical pace was she able to breathe normally again.

Jack was leaning over her, his gaze impassive, not knowing what just happened and still under her spell.

“Your Majesty?” He inquired.

“No,” she gasped and the tooth box slipped from her fingers. It hit the ground with a ringing tap then rolled away, into the shadows of her room. She had fallen to her knees but she pushed herself up and caught Jack’s eyes as she stated, “Don’t call me that. I’m not the Snow Queen…I’m Elsa!” She wobbled on her feet and Jack caught her by her elbows before she could fall. She gasped, “I’m Elsa, Jack! I remember, I’m Elsa of Arendelle!”

She smiled at him and for the first time in centuries she felt joy and love. Her feelings for Jack never changed and the way he had come for her obviously showed he still cared for her. All she wanted to do at that moment was take Jack in her arms and feel the passion they once shared again.

The memoires of Pitch’s arms around her surfaced in place of the happy ones with Jack and it was only then did it all hit her: all the people she had killed as the Snow Queen, her marriage to the King of Nightmares and all it entailed, and her cursing Jack. Her joy and love lasted only seconds then was stolen from her and replaced by absolute horror.

“Oh God,” she gasped. She broke out of Jack’s grasp and cupped his face with both of her hands. His eyes stared into hers impassively and it broke her heart to see him as such.

She could write one wrong at least.

“I am so sorry,” she gasped and drew him closer. “Kiss me Jack, I’m going to release you.”

Jack obediently bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Just as before he did not put anything into the kiss but Elsa put her heart and soul into it. She sucked out her cold breath, which had trapped Jack within himself. It was slow to leave him but the more that came out the more he regained control.

The first thing he did was drop his staff and grip her arms. Then he pulled himself closer to her, he enclosed his arms around her torso and Elsa wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Their kiss deepened and Jack’s lips began to move against hers and warm beneath her touch. When the last of her breath was leaving him she saw light return to his eyes and he gasped her name, his voice filled with emotion and heat, “ _Elsa_.”

Jack suddenly jerked back from her and her first thought was he was disgusted with her, that he remembered how she had treated him as the Snow Queen, until she saw the dark grey fingers around his throat.

She inhaled sharply and met the King’s eyes over Jack’s shoulder. She gasped, “Pitch?!”

“Snow, my dear, what are you doing?” Pitch asked pleasantly, all the while, tightening his grip on Jack’s throat.

“Let him go!” Elsa growled and the air around them thickened with ice.

“No,” Pitch stated with a shake of his head. “No, put him back under the spell, Snow.”

“Snow is not my real name!” She hissed, “And you know that!”

Pitch smirked and said, “Yes, I watched you when I saw how this winter spirit fawned over you. He was North’s favorite and I knew if I hurt him I would be hurting North…Until the fool asked for his memories to be taken away,” Pitch growled the last bit, his fingernails biting deeper into Jack’s throat. He suddenly grinned and said, “Despite that I think you rewarded me enough with your body over the centuries.”

Elsa’s skin crawled and acid burned through the lining of her stomach. She hissed, “That was no reward. _That was rape_. You raped me over and over-!”

“You were willing,” Pitch smirked. “You married me, my little Snowflake.”

“You brainwashed me!” Elsa hissed. “Drop him now and I will make your death quick.”

“You can’t kill me, Snow,” Pitch stated gaily. “As long as there are children who believe in the boogeyman, I can never be destroyed. And I don’t think you will attack me when I hold such precious cargo.”

He squeezed Jack’s throat tighter and Jack made a strangled noise. His hands were trying to get under Pitch’s fingers with no success.

Elsa surged toward Pitch with a raised hand, pointed with a sheath of sharp ice. She was going to stab Pitch through until he held up his other hand. In his grasp he held her tooth box.

She froze, floating above him with her frozen weapon still in hand.

“If this breaks,” Pitch whispered. “So do all the human memories it had stored.”

Elsa floated back to the ground and the ice melted off her hand. Her eyes were transfixed by the tooth box. How could she not have noticed him take it?

“I can so easily break this,” Pitch whispered and tightened his grip. The box groaned from the pressure. Elsa inhaled sharply as she felt a sudden sharp pain in her head. She clutched her forehead but did not look away. He continued, “I break this and then you revert back to the Snow Queen. Then I tell you that Jack broke free of his curse and he tried to use this to kill you.” Pitch shook the tooth box and her teeth rattled inside. He continued with a smirk as he stated, “You will believe me, your husband, and since you no longer remember Jack, and what he means to you, you will wholeheartedly agree with me when I suggest we get rid of the problem.” Pitch tightened his grip on Jack’s throat further, to display exactly who he thought the problem was. Jack gargled but stopped fighting. His eyes went from the tooth box to Elsa and his expression became stark with worry.

Elsa reached out to Jack, her hand coming to a halt inches from him, and begged of Pitch, “ _Stop_!”

Pitch looked at her pointedly and said, “Put him back under the curse and your tooth box stays whole, _or_ don’t and I crush your tooth box and you help me destroy the love of your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!


	6. The King’s Deceit

“If I do this,” Elsa whispered, “Then how can I trust that you will keep your word and not destroy my tooth box after I curse Jack?”

Jack immediately began to furiously fight Pitch’s hold and his eyes focused on Elsa’s. In his gaze she could see him begging her not to do it. She guiltily looked away from him and focused a hard glare on Pitch.

“My dear Snow, don’t tell me you don’t trust your own husband?”

“Stop that!” She nearly shrieked. “You are not my husband and my name is not Snow!”

“You will just have to trust me,” Pitch whispered with a sly smirk. Jack was stiffly shaking his head from side-to-side in Pitch’s grip, wordlessly telling her not to do it. Elsa looked from Pitch to Jack and then to her tooth box.

“When I kiss him, you hold out the box and I put my hand on it. When he’s back under you relinquish the box to me,” she stated. Internally, she continued, _Then I command Jack to return to me and I return him to his true self!_

Pitch’s smirk rose a tad and he said, “Fine.”

Elsa finally looked to Jack and saw utter betrayal in his eyes. She bit down on her lip and she broke her gaze away, unable to take it. Instead she focused her eyes on Pitch and looked for any signs of treachery as she approached them.

Pitch lowered Jack to her level and Jack tried to push up with feet on the ground to break through Pitch’s hold with no success.

Elsa cupped both his cheeks and Jack tried to break away from her hold. She tightened her hold and whispered, “Trust me, Jack! Trust me!”

Jack stilled and his blue eyes focused on her. She did not look away from his stare even as she put her lips on his. Despite what she was about to do to him, he willingly opened his mouth to her and tried to consume her using only his lips and tongue. When her cold breath entered him, he flinched but pushed his lips harder into her mouth. As Jack’s eyes clouded, Elsa looked past him to Pitch and her hand shot out and grabbed her tooth box.

Ice grew over her hand and around the cylinder. The ice stabbed at Pitch’s hand and he pulled back with a hiss. Elsa snatched back the cylinder with a victorious gasp. Pitch jerked back, taking Jack with him. He slipped from her hold and she felt a spike of fear.

“Wait!” She gasped, reaching out for Jack. He dangled in Pitch’s hold and was shuddering as her curse was taking hold. The shadows around Pitch were darkening and he started to chuckle.

“Jack, come to me!” Elsa commanded but Jack continued to shudder. Her curse had yet to fully take him.

“Goodbye, my little Snowflake,” Pitch called out to her, smiling so widely that his pearly white smile took over the majority of his face. Pitch and Jack faded into the shadows and disappeared before her eyes.

“JACK!” She screamed and ran into the foggy shadow. They were gone and the shadows dissipated like mist under a hot sun. When there was no more shadow, Elsa spun around hoping to see them elsewhere but they had vanished and she was totally alone in her room.

She gripped the tooth box tightly in both hands and fell to her knees. She hunched over the golden cylinder, shallowly gasping for breath.

Pitch had Jack.

Elsa cursed Jack.

Jack had no will.

Jack was not going to try to escape Pitch until he could hear her command to do so.

Jack was lost to Elsa.

 

Elsa picked herself up and dragged herself over to Jack’s staff. He had dropped it when his consciousness first surfaced and he found better use for his hands on Elsa. The staff frosted as soon as she touched it. It did not fully cover the staff like it did with Jack’s touch but it did grow out a few inches from her hold.

She tore the pelt cloak from her shoulders then willed her dress to change and her crown to melt off her forehead. She chose to go for practicality than for style. She ended up with a similar type of trousers to what Jack wore and a top with sleeves up to her elbows and a tight fit.

With Jack’s staff in one hand and her tooth box in another Elsa left her ice castle. The building began to melt behind her but she did not look back.

She only had to walk a few yards before the Guardians surrounded her.

She informed them, “I remember…I remember the truth but Pitch took Jack. Pitch took Jack and he does not have his will so he can’t fight back. I’m so sorry for making him attack you earlier and I know you will never forgive me but we have to save him!...Please, will you help me?”

The Guardians exchanged glances then lowered their various weapons. North stepped up to her and she expected to be told she was not going to be trusted and they did not want her help. She cringed under his shadow.

North surprised her when he placed his huge hand on her shoulder and murmured, “Of course we will help you, Elsa…I’m glad you remember.”

She met North’s understanding gaze with trembling lips and gasped, “Thank you.”


	7. The King’s Hideaway

Elsa felt abnormal. Her memories as a human and her memories as a spirit clashed and it was hard to settle in an identity. The only thing that kept her sane and focused was the thought of saving Jack Frost.

With the destruction of her castle, she and the Guardians regrouped at North’s workshop. North was the only Guardian who spoke with her. The others avoided it and evaded having to go near her. Elsa understood and tried to stay out of the Guardians’ way as they planned a form of attack. However, she listened in with rapt attention.

“Pitch has to have taken Jack to the same place he took my tooth fairies,” Toothiana said and Sandy nodded in agreement.

“But he knows we know about it,” Bunnymund objected. “He could be anywhere, hiding in any shadow.”

“Pitch will go to where he feels most comfortable,” Elsa interjected, somewhat shyly. She had been married to the man for centuries, she was loathe to admit it, but she knew him fairly well. She continued, “Pitch has a stronghold, buried deep underground…the entrance is a massive, undiscovered plague pit in the middle of a forest somewhere in the northern region… The United Kingdom I believe it’s called now...”

“A plague pit?” Toothiana questioned in confusion.

“They are products of the Dark Ages,” North murmured darkly. “Two-Thirds of Europe’s population died during this era and the people had to forgo their usual burial methods and had to put their death in mass graves…in ‘plague pits.’ This era was when Pitch was strongest; I can’t say I’m not surprised that he would use such a thing as the doorway to one of his stronghold.”

“He will be stronger there,” Bunnymund murmured darkly. “Despite the centuries, the residual emotions and fears from the deceased human remain…It will make Pitch stronger and weaken us.”

“We have to risk it,” North hissed. “Or else Jack might be lost to us forever.”

 

Within the hour, Elsa was directing the Guardians to the plague pit. They took North’s sleigh, despite Bunnymund’s protest. Elsa could tell the Guardians were nervous by their hardened expressions and their white-knuckle grips on their various weapons. Though none of them mentioned it, Elsa knew they still must have been weak from their previous encounter with Pitch. He had managed to make all but one child believe in them. The children were starting to believe in them again but it was not to the same extent prior Pitch’s attack. Every day they became stronger but it would be a long time until they were back to full strength.

The pit was located in one of the few surviving forests in the UK since the Industrial Revolution. It was overgrown and sat in an area that was usually densely foggy. It always shadowy and thus had always been the subject of many horror stories and malevolent myths. During the Dark Ages, it had been surrounded by over a dozen logging towns and by the end of the era all but one had been totally decimated. The modern day locals thought they found the only plague pit located in the remains of one of the destroyed towns. They did not know that, at the beginning of the plague, the locals had put the first pit deep within the forest to try and keep the infected bodies away from the villages. The second pit was placed closer to the towns when the people became too weak and the bodies became too numerous.

Elsa directed them the entire way. She had never been there personally, having never left the south, but Pitch told her where it was located. He was proud of his pit, it was where he had been born.

They never landed the sleigh but came to a hovering stop right above the pit.

“From this point on we are in Pitch’s territory,” North informed them. “Everyone be on guard.”

Sandy nodded, Bunnymund grunted in agreement, and Toothiana replied with a light, “Yes.” North looked to her and Elsa wordlessly lifted Jack’s staff at the ready.

North withdrew his sabers then said, “Let’s go!”

One by one the Guardians leapt from the sleigh until only Elsa was left. She peered over the edge of the sleigh and into the dark forest below her.

“Please be there,” Elsa whispered then jumped from the sleigh. She broke through innumerable branches then landed heavily onto the uneven ground. Tree roots had broken through the soft dirt and had knotted and turned in on themselves above ground. Thanks to the density of the overhead branches, it was near dark on the forest floor. The skulls and bones of plague victims stuck out between the dirt and the roots, glowing in the near dark. The air was heavy with rot and despair.

Elsa looked around then saw the marker for the entrance to Pitch’s lair. It was a medieval bed, the framing was old and rotted and made from the same wood as the surrounding forest. The straw mattress was gone and had rotted away centuries past. Beneath it was a shadowed hole in the ground, lined with more bones.

She pointed to it and said, “There.”

The Guardians followed her point and saw the entrance.

“Always with the beds,” Bunnymund grumbled in annoyance. He was the first to jump in the hole. He was quickly followed by Sandy and Toothiana. Elsa looked to North and saw he was waiting for her.

“Go on,” he said, nodding her forward. Elsa jumped in and was immediately immersed in darkness.

She could hear the other Guardians ahead of her, whispering to one another. Bunnymund’s massive paws crunched the unseen bones as he walked and Elsa found herself stepping on them as well.

Remembering her power, Elsa created a single snowflake and infused it with winter magic. From her hand, it cast its blue light all around them, hitting all the Guardians and a few feet of the space in front of them.

Everyone but Bunnymund smiled in appreciation. The rabbit’s mouth quirked to the side and Elsa assumed that was the closest thing to gratification she was going to get from him.

They made their way through a tunnel that was large enough for everyone to walk through without having to bend over. Tree roots hung overhead like chandeliers and more bones stuck out from the walls and ceilings.

With the light they all made sure to avoid breaking more bones as they went in deeper. The tunnel was in a consent downwards slope and when they could not longer see the entrance the amount of bones doubled. Their progression came to a crawl as the amount quickly tripled.

Bunnymund suddenly came to a stop and cursed loudly. Elsa lifted her light and up ahead all she could see was white bone. The entire tunnel was covered in a thick layer of human remains.

“They are gone,” North reminded all of them. “Their suffering is long past but Jack’s is not. We need to keep moving forward.”

Bunnymund muttered darkly under his breath but took another step forward nonetheless. The bones cracked loudly and Bunnymund growled but kept moving.

Toothiana and Sandy continued to float but cast cheerless gazes down at the numerous dead. Sandy was quiet, as usual, but the space above his head was bare of his usual visual thoughts. They floated past a small skull of a young child and Tooth murmured under her breath, “Poor baby.”

Elsa was the next to follow and she cringed as she felt the bones creak and move underneath her step. Behind her North followed closely and the bones crunched under his feet similarly to Bunnymund’s.

Without sunlight or conversation, Elsa had no way on knowing how much time they spent climbing down into Pitch’s pit. A human would have had to stop for a break or sustenance but since they were spirits they did not need to do either. Elsa guessed a few hours passed before they finally reached the end of the tunnel. The bones never thinned and Elsa knew the pit could not have contained so many. Pitch must have added more to the collection over the centuries.

Bunnymund, Toothiana, and Sandy crowded around the exit until Elsa could step forward with her light. Even with her light in front they could barely see a foot in front of them. She willed more magic into the snowflake and it grew larger to encompass it but, despite its brighter glow, the darkness would not abate.

“I can’t make it any brighter,” Elsa whispered to the Guardians.

“It will have to do,” Toothiana whispered as she flew to Elsa’s side. The fairy was layered in shadows and Elsa could not make out her expression. She turned and saw it was equally as hard to make out the other Guardians’ features.

“Snow,” Pitch’s voice washed over her and she flinched back. The Guardians tensed and raised their weapons. A dark shadow rapidly circled them several times then came to a stop right in front of her. Pitch materialized from the shadow and grinned lazily at her. He whispered, “Oh Snow, you should have told me we would be having guests, I would have cleaned up.” Pitch’s eyes spanned over the Guardians and lips lifted into an evil grin as his eyes glinted with a feral gleam. He hissed, “Let me make your feel more comfortable!” His body expanded and split apart into five different shadowy pieces, each one hitting Elsa and an individual Guardian.

Elsa’s light went out and for a few seconds she could hear the Guardians fighting back. Yet their voices were all cut out at once, like someone had snipped the wire to her hearing.

“Pitch?!” She gasped, to see if she could still hear and to try and locate the said spirit.

The shadows around her grew darker and denser and she knew he was trying to trap her. She fought their hold on her but her movements became sluggish in the thick sludge, and soon she could no longer move at all.

“Snow, this is a surprise,” Pitch whispered and his cold breath hit the side of her face. Her entire body jerked as she tried to flinch back from his close proximity. His fingers caressed her arm and Elsa inwardly shuddered. She could only see darkness and no inkling of Pitch but he made sure she knew he was there. He kept his hand on her shoulder as he moved behind her then settled his hands on her hips and rested his chin in the crook of her neck. Such an intimate touch made her feel sick.

“Get off me,” Elsa hissed.

“Oh, my dear wife,” Pitch whispered against her flesh. “Don’t you miss me?”

“Never!” She demanded, “Where are the Guardians?! Where’s Jack?!”

Pitch chuckled and said, “The Guardians are busying themselves with my shadows and Frost? He’s here, in the darkness.” He playfully nipped at the large vein in her neck.

“Stop,” she all but shrieked. “Stop, stop, stop!”

“But I don’t want to,” Pitch whispered darkly then dragged his tongue up the side of her neck. Elsa’s entire being was instantly overpowered by fear as she imagined what he could do to her.

Pitch moaned in ecstasy when he felt her fear and he rubbed himself against her as he gasped, “Yes!”

Her fear only grew with his exclamation and she realized he was doing this to her on purpose. He wanted to scare her.

Elsa inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. All the while, she could feel Pitch’s lips on her flesh and his hands expertly mapping out her body. Such contact was like fuel that added to the flames of her fright.

Her terror was making him stronger and there was nothing she could do to smother it.


	8. The Guardian’s Gaze

Pitch wrapped his hand over hers on Jack’s staff and began to pry her fingers away from it. It took Elsa a moment to grasp what he was doing but when she did she tightened her hold on the staff and poured all her attention onto it. Pitch wanted to separate her from it and she had to know why.

The staff continued to radiate power but she could also feel a pull, the same feeling when one is holding a magnet close to metal, and she knew it must have meant that Jack was close.

“Jack,” she whispered his name and was able to picture the way the edges of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. She focused on that image and the joy and love she felt whenever she was with him. The feelings enveloped her in a warm embrace and she could pretend that she was in Jack’s arms again.

Pitch broke through her concentration when he yelped like he was being burned. He was no longer touching her nor could she feel his breath against her flesh. Even the air around her was less shadowed and she could see herself.

Elsa smirked. She finally had something to counter with.

She could see now why Pitch had married her when she was the Snow Queen. As the Snow Queen, the only emotions she could feel either had no effect on him or empowered him. With her frozen heart she was a perfect ally.

Now she was trouble.

“Where is Jack?” She demanded. His name was accompanied with memories of their second kiss when she had literally jumped into his arms and was the epitome of happiness and excitement.

For a brief second, the shadows disappeared and she saw Pitch stood a few feet in front of her. He was glaring and his golden eyes glittered dangerously. Darkness blinded her again and Pitch was gone but she could still feel his glare on her.

“Frost does not remember you love him,” Pitch reminded her in a hiss. “He cannot feel joy right now, not even fear because of your soul-sucking curse.”

Her determination waivered for just a second but it was all Pitch needed. He drew closer and she felt his breath on her cheek.

She threw a blast of sharp ice at him and he laughed. He seemed totally unaffected by it but she could no longer feel his breath on her person. She did not know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She had no idea where he was now.

“If you release him from his curse you will find that he hates you,” Pitch whispered somewhere off to her right.

“I have already released him once and by the way he kissed me I don’t think he hates me all that much,” she replied haughtily. She felt satisfaction as she remembered the kiss and Pitch hissed in discomfort.

He moved again and was in front of her when he stated, “That was lust, not love. When his head clears and he remembers what you did to him and that you are responsible for human misery and death…He wouldn’t be able to look at you nonetheless love you.”

The darkness crowded around her as she took in his words. She could see it happen. She could easily picture Jack’s scorn and she let herself feel the fear again.

Pitch’s fingers wrapped around her shoulders and he leaned into her back. He whispered, “You don’t have to go through that, Snow. Just give up your human memories and return to me. You won’t have to go through the heartache of losing him if you don’t remember him in the first place. Let it go, Snow, and return to me.”

His words were supposed to sway her and they almost did until he told her to “Let it go.”

Elsa laughed and she felt Pitch tense behind her. She explained, “For a short period, as a human, I lived by that mantra: Let it go. It was during that time that Jack and I gave into our passions and came to accept our feelings. The time I spent with him was some of the most magical and happiest of my life. But we separated afterwards because we both knew we could not let it all go. We had responsibilities: me as the Queen of Arendelle and he as the spirit of winter…And those responsibilities are gone.” She let him contemplate the words then stated with renewed vigor, “We’re both winter spirits now and there is nothing to keep us apart now! Nothing but you!”

Icy frost exploded from her in all directions. Pitch jumped back and dodged her attack with a loud grunt. Her ice was flecked with the blue glow of her winter magic and it ate away at the shadows around her. She willed the snowflakes to stay glowing and they floated around her like little, buzzing bees. Her hive grew larger and the cave was quickly glowing with their blue light.

The Guardians broke free of the shadow prisons and all spared Elsa a glance before focusing their attention on Pitch. Since he was the only one not struggling against the shadows Jack was the last to appear. His lifeless eyes focused on Elsa and he awaited her command.

Elsa spared him one longing glance then returned her attention to Pitch. She continued, “I don’t care if Jack will hate me! Even if there’s the slimmest chance that we can be together then I am going to take it because I love him!” Elsa looked to Jack and stated to the spirit trapped within, “I love you, Jack. I never stopped loving you. And, if you hate me, I will continue to love you! It’s because of you I gained my winter powers, because of you I survived my power’s discovery, because of you I accepted myself and learned how to control my powers. All I am is because of you! You were my best friend, my lover, and you protected me my entire life…I love you and nothing will ever change that.”

Jack unexpectedly took a step forward, moving without her command.

“…Jack?” She whispered. Jack’s previously dead gaze was flickering like a dying light bulb. His entire body violently jerked and his eyes were wide and alive. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

“Jack!” Elsa gasped and ran to his side. She grasped his shoulder and asked, “Are you alright?!”

Jack lifted his head and she saw awareness in his eyes. He broke free of her curse. Before she could shake off her shock, Jack surged up and captured her lips with his.

“I love you,” he gasped against her lips. He desperately claimed her lips again then drew back and gasped, “I thought you would hate me for leaving you! I thought you would blame me for what happened to your myth! I thought-! It does not matter what I thought. I don’t care what you did as the Snow Queen. I love _you,_ Elsa, and will always love you!” Jack crushed his mouth against hers like it was the last kiss they would ever share. Warmth pooled into her mouth and heated Jack’s cold lips. Her entire body began to heat from the passion and threatened to melt her icy clothes. Now she remembered the warmth. She was the cause of it not Jack or her tooth box. She created cold whenever she was scared or sad but also created heat when she was content or expressed love. And God, did she love Jack!

Jack’s fingers dug into her back and drew her so tightly against him that she could not breathe. The intensity of it all made Elsa feel like she was melting and her legs became soft and wobbly beneath her. How could she ever doubt he would not love her?

Pitch moaned loudly and fell to his knees. She and Jack separated and both looked to Pitch, just remembering he was still there. They got to their feet and automatically reached out to each other and clasped their hands tightly between them and leaned into each other’s sides.

Elsa wordlessly handed Jack his staff and he took it with a sweet smile for her. Her heart warmed at the sight and she smiled back at him. No wonder her heart had frozen, with no love she had no warmth. Jack focused his gaze on Pitch and his smile turned to a frown.

“Damn it,” Pitch hissed through gritted teeth. “Spirits should not be having such an effect on me!”

“Love is strong, even in spirits,” North murmured. “And they clearly have a love so strong that it broke the Snow Queen’s curse with Elsa’s words. She did not even need to kiss him, it is so great.”

Pitch growled then shadows began to grow around him.

“He’s gonna escape,” Bunnymund hissed.

“Oh no you don’t!” North said and surged forward. He grabbed Pitch by the front of his chest and drew him out of the shadows. Without a word from North, Sandy summoned his golden sand and it wrapped around Pitch, trapping him in its golden binds.

“What are you doing?!” Pitch hissed. “You can’t kill me! No one can as long as children fear the dark!”

“I know we can’t destroy you,” North murmured. “But we can undo a wrong before you escape us again!” North turned to her and Jack and said, “Elsa, come here.”

Elsa tentatively slipped out of Jack’s hold but before she could draw away from him he pulled her back to him and kissed her one more time. She smiled at him then went to North.

With Elsa at his side North stated, “Now when I was human I was a bishop and had the power to conduct marriages. Though I never did it in my era, it should be within my power to conduct divorcees as well.”

“Really?!” Elsa gasped excitedly, not expecting this.

North nodded then stated, “By the power of my Guardianship, by the light of the Man in Moon, and by my past as a bishop, I, Nicholas St. North, ask you, Elsa of Arendelle and the Snow Queen, if you wish to divorce this spirit?”

“I do,” Elsa replied.

“And do you, Pitch Black, the Nightmare King and Boogeyman, agree to divorce this spirit?” Sandy tightened the sand around him and Pitch grunted painfully.

“If I say yes then do you promise to let me go?” Pitch grumbled. North nodded and Pitch sighed heavily. He hissed, “Fine! I do alright? I concede to the divorce!”

Elsa felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders and she looked up to North with a wide grin. She gasped, “Thank you! How can I ever pay you back?”

“By making my boy the happiest spirit on Earth,” North said, nodding to Jack.

Elsa’s grin grew larger. She looked to Jack then back to North and laughed, “I’d be glad to!”

“Ugh, please let me go so I can get away from all of this, it’s sickening,” Pitch murmured.

Elsa ignored him and ran into Jack’s arms. He caught her with a laugh and spun her around over his head. She stared into his eyes and saw the familiar crinkle at the edges. Those same eyes were gazing up at her with complete adoration. She could not believe she was worthy of such worship but greedily accepted it.

He lowered her down and she slid her arms around his neck as he did. With one hand on her chin, he directed her mouth to his but he did not need to do that because she was going to kiss him anyways. _She was never going to stop kissing him._

Sandy released Pitch from his bounds and he slipped away without her or Jack’s notice.

Eventually, North cleared his throat loud enough to draw their attention. Jack and Elsa separated just enough to so their lips were no longer touching and looked to the Guardians.

“We should probably leave here,” North stated with a twinkle in his eye.

“You don’t need us, do you?” Jack asked.

North smirked and said, “No.”

“Then we will see you next winter!” Jack stated with a laugh. He wrapped his arm around Elsa’s waist and pointed his staff up. The staff lifted them into the air and they went flying from the pit, into the open air, then caught the winds and rode them until they reached snow. Jack laughed as they flew and it was infectious because Elsa found herself laughing with him. She only stopped when they landed in a patch of soft snow and Jack smothered her laughter with his lips.


	9. The Guardian’s Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the soft-core porn! :D

On the side of a mountain in the Himalayas, Jack and Elsa lay in the snow. Wind howled, heavy with frost, and ht their bodies with no effect on them. If they were human they would have been frozen solid in minutes.

Elsa’s usually pale skin was flushed pink from the unusual heat she was giving off. Jack groaned under her hot touch and she loved the sound. In the minutes since they landed, all she had been able to do was relieve him of his blue sweater and she became distracted by the fact that he wore nothing underneath. She trailed kisses down his chest leaving behind a trail of red, heated flesh on his pale skin.

“Are you sure you’re not a summer spirit?” Jack gasped. Elsa’s eyes flickered up and she grinned when she saw Jack’s usual pale lips had been rejuvenated and were red from their numerous kisses.

“I’m only hot for you,” she whispered. Her love brought forth the warmth and only Jack could make her burn with such ecstasy. Jack groaned at the words then mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?” Elsa asked, drawing herself up his body. He grabbed her hips and rubbed his hard erection into her. She moaned lightly into his mouth then took his lips.

“I said,” Jack whispered against her lips. “If you are so hot then why are these clothes still on you?”

Elsa grinned against his mouth then sat up. She made sure his eyes were focused on her and she whispered, “I was just waiting for you to ask.”

Everything she wore was made of fine, clouded ice and the only reason it stayed frozen was because of her pouring almost all of her concentration into it. The clothes melted quickly off her skin then slid off her flesh and down onto Jack and the ground beneath them. The water that fell on Jack frosted instantly on his chest. Jack did not notice and the look in his eyes was anything but cold.

His fingers bit into her thighs and his eyes trailed down her body and she could feel his gaze as it burn its way from her breasts to her hips.

“Help me take off my pants,” he choked and Elsa could not help but chuckle at the desperation in his voice. By the time she pushed herself up, his hands were already fumbling at the drawstring and, once they were loose enough, Elsa tugged them down. Jack helped her kick them off the rest of the way and she tossed them into the air.

His tan pants snapped up violently into the air, drawing their attention. She and Jack watched them as the wind caught them and they disappeared into the storm.

“I’m going to need those,” Jack stated when she turned back to him. He was peering up at her with amusement and a single eyebrow quirked up.

Elsa smirked and said, “Not for the next couple of days.”

Jack grinned and grabbed her arm. He pulled her on top of him and they both gasped as their naked flesh touched. His ice cold burned her hot flesh just as it had when she was human and it felt incredible.

She bit down on her lip to stifle a moan but released it when Jack kissed her and his tongue demanded entrance.

They wasted no time and within moments, he was inside her. She threw back her head with a groan from the combined pain and pleasure.

“Are you okay?” Jack grunted, jerking to a stop.

“Yes, oh god, don’t stop,” she gasped and writhed against him.

Jack hissed from her movements and began to match her frenzied movements with his hips. Elsa felt like she was on fire with the exception of her womb that burned with his wondrous cold. Everywhere his hands touched her, her breasts, her hips, her arms, all was scoured by his cold touch.

Elsa bent down and attacked Jack’s mouth. His hands shot up and his fingers dug into her scalp. Elsa’s own hands wrapped around the base of Jack’s skull and her fingers carded his frosty hair, melting the ice that was there.

They rocked back and forth until Jack leaned to the side and they flipped positions. Jack got to his knees and spread her legs wider to go in deeper. Elsa hissed and grabbed his thighs, digging his nails into his flesh.

Jack threw back his head and gasped, “Elsa—Oh Elsa, you’re so hot. You’re burning me, you’re burning me alive!”

He came with a strangled gasp, filling her insides with an avalanche of frosty cold come. She followed him, seconds later, her orgasm spurned from icy ejaculation. No longer human, she did not have to worry about pregnancy. For a fraction of a second, she wished she and Jack would have been able to have children but as spirits it could never happen.

He collapsed on her chest, gasping for air. Elsa wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and closed her eyes as she caught her own breath. Jack’s heartbeat pounded through his chest and reverberated to hers. All thoughts of children left her as she felt his pulse against her skin. Jack was enough, he was more than enough.

When Jack pushed himself up, Elsa’s flesh instantly began to warm. She locked her fingers together and her arms hung from Jack’s collar like a necklace.

Jack gritted his teeth and pulled his flaccid cock out of her with a hiss. Elsa’s brows knotted upon the action. Was he in pain?

Once he was out of her, he fell back onto her chest and his cold began to seep back into her flesh. She would have purred but peered at his downturned face instead and worried.

“Did I burn you? Like-like…really burn you? Are you hurt?” Elsa whispered fearfully. It was the first thing she thought when she saw the way he gritted his teeth as he pulled out of her. The snow beneath her had melted to liquid and everywhere she touched him turned his skin red.

This was the third time they had made love. The first time had been frantic and quick. The second had been slow and precious. Jack each time never complained but had lavished her with love because he knew it would not last. Back then she was a human and he knew their courtship would not last. Had he taken the pain for her?

She drew her hands away from him in a snap and pushed back into the hard ground to try to keep from touching him and burning him further.

“No,” Jack groaned. He pressed his body against hers and pressed his forehead against hers. He whispered, “No, it’s a good burn. It’s amazing. Don’t worry, Elsa. It-It…” He paused and his eyes became clouded. She cautiously touched the side of his face and his eyes refocused on her. He smiled and whispered, “It makes me feel alive. Your warmth reminds me what it felt like to be human again.”

“…Really?” She gasped, afraid to believe him.

Jack lifted one hand and curled his fingers into her hair. His eyelids drooped and he lazily peered at her from half open eyes. He smiled softly at her as he whispered, “ _Really_.”

Elsa tipped her head and kissed the inside of his wrist. He mutely lowered himself and she angled her head just in time to catch his lips.

“I love you so much,” she whispered against his lips.

She felt his smile against her lips and he whispered, “And I love you. I always will.” He caressed the side of her face and repeated, “ _Always_.”


End file.
